LoC: A.n.d. H.e. S.h.a.l.l. A.r.i.s.e. Part 1
by Patented Stormbrat
Summary: Finally, the sequel to A.n.d. H.e. S.h.a.l.l. S.a.v.e T.h.e. W.o.r.l.d. Second chapter is up as another file.


Dragon Ball Z - Final Hope  
Story two A.n.d. H.e. S.h.a.l.l. A.r.i.s.e  
By:Mandy  
  
Disclaimers:This story is mine and all chaacter concepts are also mine.. Please don't take it. However, Dragon Ball Z belongs to it's rightful owners. I am only borrowing- please don't sue.  
  
This story series is in its own universe - this will become apparent as the story goes on.  
  
OK, guys, I'm sorry for the delay on this. Partially why there was so much delay is because people liked the first story so much...Well...I was afraid I'd disapoint you guys with the second story. Hopefully you guys will like this one too. Please Read and Review??  
  
===========================  
The whole world was deceived.  
  
Deceived by one, small, simple boy.  
  
They thought he was their savior.Their warrior.  
  
Their hope.  
  
He was all they had left.  
  
They had always rested in comfort knowing he'd be there, someday, to avenge the deaths. The wrongs. The innocent. But they were wrong.They were simple minded in terms of their trust - they handed it out like candy when they were simply told that this person was to be trusted.  
  
But as much as they valued this boy, as much as they trusted him, they treated him like trash.  
  
No, they didn't scream at him. They didn't abuse him, kick at him in the streets, or insult him. No. They treated him like trash in another way.  
  
They expected too much of him.  
  
Everything that was to happen wrong, he was supposed to fix!!! But if he didn't, they weren't disapointed in him!!! They knew he would do well the next time.  
  
Even if he couldn't.  
  
This went on since the boy was small. A baby, even.  
  
He always strove to prove them right. He never *quite* failed, if he hadn't won, but he beat himself up even after all those wins.   
  
When he finally did fail them, something inside him snapped.  
  
Their final hope saw no hope no more.  
  
And therefore, he ceased to exist.   
  
He was no more.  
  
And the saga of Murasakiiro began.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
And he will arise  
Smashing the dreams of thousands  
His deceitful form banished  
He shall take his true form  
The nightmare bringer   
Spirit is his fuel, but........  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Bulma stared at the words she'd translated. The female scientist had just been playing around with an old saiyan myth, one that Vegeta refused to translate but she'd finally dragged the saiyan language version out of him.   
  
The only reason she'd done it was to see if she was well versed in the language yet... She wanted to learn as much as she could, so she could help Goku learn as much as he could about his lost heritage.  
  
That was, after all, what a good wife would do.  
  
And god knows she didn't exactly feel like a good wife lately.  
  
She'd been working to all odd hours lately, coming home only god knows when. Goku always claimed he didn't mind, but she knew he was lying for her sake. She'd been abandoning him and he knew it. It may not have been on purpose...  
  
But that simple fact remained the same.  
  
So she seperated some of the project she was working on to others. She wanted to spend more time with her family. Even though she felt like it was a crime to abandon part of the project - it felt even worse the other way around.  
  
And yet she'd still managed to end up doing work during her free time.  
  
What was a girl to do???  
  
But parts of this myth....Still mystified her. She couldn't read it at all. And she didn't dare ask Vegeta - no matter how much ease she had in controlling him, when it came to this matter...  
  
Well, lets just say, she didn't think he'd object much to tearing her throat out for persisting on the subject.  
  
She stared closer at the words, and buried herself in trying to find some meaning to them.  
  
She buried herself so much in this that she didn't notice the time passing by, nor did she notice when someone entered the room.  
  
When she finally gave up for the day, she glanced startled at the time. How could she have been working that long?!??!?!?!?! This was one of the times she desperately wished her husband was home -- he would have interrupted her work long before this. Sometimes it was annoying -- but right now it would have been very welcome.  
  
It figures that just when she had the time to see him, he'd decided to go do some stupid training with Vegeta.  
  
She missed him a lot, and her heart never ceased to remind her of that.  
  
The phone rang, and her heart jumped. Maybe it was Goku!! Maybe he was calling to say he'd be home soon. She'd always assured him he never needed to call to say that, but he always did it anyway. Once again, this was something that was very welcome right now.  
  
She dived at the phone before it could reach the next ring, knocking it off the hook. Picking it up frantically, she said quickl into the phone,"Goku?!?!"  
  
"Bulma, is that you?" Yamcha's voice answered, and her heart fell with disapointment.  
  
"Yeah. What do you want?" She said more harshly than she meant."I mean, hi," She said more softly.  
  
"Bulma, I think you better get down here."Yamcha said, his voice seeming to wobble a bit.She worried at his tone of voice.Nothing broke Yamcha's cool unless it was extremely important - or something extremely bad.  
  
"Down here?Down where?Where are you?" She tried to keep her voice level.  
  
"Vegeta and Maron's house. Get down here. Now." He hung up, and she stared at the phone in her hand.  
  
What could have possibly happened?  
  
---End Part 1------  
  



End file.
